In patent publication JP H10-28346 A for example, two coils in which the turns count has been reduced to half of the original turns count are inserted one after another into the stator slot of a rotating electric machine in two rows, namely the first row located in the outer diameter side and the second row located in the inner diameter side. Though not explicitly disclosed in the publication, it is presumed that the first row coil and the second row coil are series connected. As a result, the number of end-to-end connection of the coils is increased which causes an increase in manufacturing cost.